Coeur de Serpent
by x-Magiik-x
Summary: Être la fille de Severus Rogue, c'est comment ? Hm... Pas si mal. Être la fille de Severus Rogue, aimer un Gryffondor et balancer entre deux camps, c'est comment ? ... Achevez-moi, quelqu'un... T pour l'instant !
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter appartient à JKR.  
><strong>Rating :<strong> T pour l'instant !  
><strong>Résumé :<strong> Être la fille de Severus Rogue, c'est comment ? Hm... Pas si mal. Être la fille de Severus Rogue, aimer un Gryffondor et balancer entre deux camps, c'est comment ? ... Achevez-moi, quelqu'un...  
><strong>Petit mot de l'auteure :<strong> Salut à tous. Je sais, le titre est à chi*r. Mais je fais pas des miracles xD ! ... Alors, j'avais envie de me taper une fiction légère, un peu mystérieuse et dont les retournements détonnent un peu xD ! En espérant qu'elle vous plaise !

**Coeur de Serpent - Prologue**

"_Est-elle prête, Severus ?_" siffla le Seigneur des Ténèbres, reptilien, menaçant. Bien que personne dans la salle ne vit ses lèvres bouger, s'entrouvrir ou même frémir, les paroles résonnantes de Lord Voldemort propagèrent une vague de frissons généralisée.

L'interpellé m'avisa du regard, tentant sans doute d'y déceler une quelconque parcelle de peur. Ses yeux, noirs et perçants, s'accrochaient toujours à l'espoir de me voir sursauter, hoqueter, amorcer le moindre geste qui le convaincrait d'une peur justifiée. Mais mon choix est fait, et depuis longtemps. Certes, je comprends très bien ses réactions et ses sautes d'humeurs récentes - quel homme voudrait voir sa fille s'abandonner au service d'un Sorcier qui - pour peu qu'il ne le veuille - pourrait la briser en moins de temps qu'un vif d'or ne parcoure un terrain de Quidditch avec le vent dans le dos ? Je n'en connais que très peu. Et l'homme qui me fait face, Severus Rogue, n'est pas de ces hommes là.

Oui, Severus Rogue. Mon père depuis dix-sept ans déjà. Attention à ceux qui pourrait s'imaginer qu'il n'endosse pas très bien son rôle - il est archi-protecteur, à cheval sur certaines lignes de conduite, et plutôt distant. Malgré le premier point, et le fait qu'il croit encore que ses introspections sont subtiles, il n'est pas très compliqué de le supporter vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Bon d'accord, un peu moins, quand même. Mais il reste tout de même très... paternel ? Je crois que c'est le mot...

- Je le suis, Maître, m'avançai-je, le regard bien ancré aux pieds de mon futur supérieur, la voix docile, pénétrante.

Un tout petit pas, rien de plus ni de moins, me suffit à saisir l'ampleur de la situation. Lord Voldemort, serpent sur les épaules et Mangemorts à ses cotés me fixa avec tant d'intensité que mon rythme respiratoire en fut affecté. En ses prunelles rougeâtres voyageait tant d'ardeur que cette introspection visuelle me fit l'effet d'une brûlure - évidemment moins pénible que celle que j'aurais à affronter d'une minute à l'autre.

- Queudver ! interpella le Seigneur des Ténèbres en un grondement intimidant. Apporte ma baguette immédiatement !

Peter Pettigrow se hâta aux cotés du Maître, mon père soupira, Bellatrix Lestrange sourit de toutes ses dents. De l'autre coté de la salle, Narcissa et Lucius Malfoy se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre, l'époux caressant les cheveux de sa femme qui avait enfoncé sa tête entre son épaule et son cou. Cette dernière avait-elle été témoin d'une scène semblable à laquelle elle regrettait d'avoir assisté ? Je déglutis avec peine. Tous, à l'exception et de mon père, de Narcissa et des Mangemorts que je ne voyais pas, sourirent de plus belle... Baguette en main, Lord Voldemort s'approcha, me dominant de sa hauteur. Une atmosphère, semblant d'aura effrayante, émanait de cet être singulier qui m'attrapa le poignet de ses doigts éffilés. Sa respiration, semblable à un râle, me fit froid dans le dos. Ce qui, étrangement, ne perdura point - le Maître posa une main puissante et appliquée sur mon épaule, visant à m'agenouiller devant lui tout en maintenant mon bras gauche en l'air afin qu'il y appose sa Marque et mon Fardeau. Je fermai les yeux et me mordis la langue. Le temps s'arrêta... Seule ma respiration et celle du Seigneur des Ténèbres ne résonnaient. Une pointe solide fit pression sur mon avant-bras ; je pris une grande inspiration, puis...

- Nous sommes fort nombreux, n'est-ce pas ? fit Voldemort en retirant de sur mon membre tendu le bout de sa baguette. Dehors !

Bien que j'eus les yeux clos et le visage crispé, je n'eus aucun problème à me représenter la scène dont je percevais les échos ; mouvement général en direction de la sortie. Des pas, des soupirs et des hoquets envahirent la pièce, sonore.

- Un instant ! gronda le Supérieur. Tu restes Queudver. Tu restes Bellatrix. Vous aussi, Lucius, et vous Narcissa. Crabbe et Goyle également. Greyback, Dawlish, Yaxley, ici. Le petit groupe, là-bas, qui agit comme s'il ne m'entendait pas, reste également...

Lord Voldemort intima de rester à quelques autres Mangemorts que je ne connaissais guère par coeur. Ce coeur, justement, battait à tout rompre. Un pincement le secoua, dès que la volubilité du Seigneur tomba sous zéro. Une série de noms avait été donnée, en évitant soigneusement et méchamment un. Celui de mon père. Une vague de frissons m'assaillit, provoquant un cliquetis dont je ne pus éclaircir la provenance. Bellatrix Lestrange émit un léger roucoulement décrivant une série de mots dont très peu me furent proéminents. En clair, ils se résumaient à «Au revoir, Sang-Mêlé !»...  
>Les pas de mon père martelèrent nerveusement le sol - sa démarche stoïque et vaporeuse était-elle affectée par sa condition sentimentale, ou n'était-ce que la fabrique du plancher ? - et la porte claqua...<p>

~oOo~

Il patientait. Il y avait déjà deux minutes qu'il se tenait derrière la porte, implacable. Son visage, fermé, ne trahissait aucune émotion. Son for intérieur, par contre, était mué par tant d'effroi, d'anxiété et de doute qu'il lui donnait la nausée, pour peu qu'il ne pense à la jeune fille, _sa fille_, à genoux devant Lord Voldemort, prête à recevoir une offrande maudite, un contrat intraitable, une pomme empoisonnée.

Certes, Alazya était forte. Elle ne se mettrait pas à pleurer, à implorer que l'on arrête, ne demanderait pas de reculer. Elle braverait la douleur comme elle avait bravé de nombreuses épreuves, en passant par celle qui la taraudait chaque jour de sa vie étudiante. Son identité, cachée sous demande de Severus lui-même, lui livrait plus de mal qu'à son tour, or, Zya ne flanchait point. Au contraire.

Un rire général jaillit des entrailles du couloir. Rogue, pétrifié, s'appliqua à respirer doucement, lentement, régulièrement. Faiblissant à chaque seconde qui passait, silencieuse et malveillante, il s'appuya bientôt contre le mur, posant sa tête contre la pierre froide. Une seconde. Deux. Dix. Trente. Une minute. Deux. Deux et demi... et...

Elle hurla. Fort, puissamment. Son cri se propagea telle une traînée de poudre au vent, s'embrasant au contact de l'air, poignant et déchirant. La Marque lui avait été apposée. Alazya était... Mangemort... Son destin, scellé. Sa vie, changée. Celle de Severus, maudite, ébranlée. Il était damné. Elle l'était aussi. Un haut-le-coeur le désarçonna - pris de court, ce dernier se pencha, rejetant les restes de son précédent repas. Bientôt, une foulée naquit près de lui. La porte se referma bruyamment. Une silhouette se laissa glisser sur le long du mur et relâcha toute pression, pleurant, babillant. Severus releva la tête, s'essuyant la bouche d'un revers de la manche. Narcissa Malfoy sanglotait inlassablement. Sur ces joues coulaient, tel un espoir envolé, les dernières traces d'un maquillage appliqué.

- C'est dur, n'est-ce pas ? renifla t-elle péniblement.

Severus ne relevant point, elle poursuivit :

- De voir son enfant...

Puis, les larmes la reprirent d'assaut, ne lui laissant guère le loisir de terminer sa lancée. Rogue, vaincu, se laissa tomber près d'elle. Tous deux se laissèrent aller.

**Coeur de Serpent - Prologue**

Eh bien voilà. Un début plutôt sombre, mais tout va décliner, faut pas s'en faire.  
>Le calme revient et nos sorciers préférés également ! La rentrée est en vue pour le premier chapitre ! :D<br>On aime ? On aime pas ? On déteste ?  
>Curieux(se) ?<br>Laisse moi tes impressions ;D !


	2. Complots, Marque et Farces

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter appartient à JKR.  
><strong>Rating :<strong> T pour l'instant !  
><strong>Résumé :<strong> Être la fille de Severus Rogue, c'est comment ? Hm... Pas si mal. Être la fille de Severus Rogue, aimer un Gryffondor et balancer entre deux camps, c'est comment ? ... Achevez-moi, quelqu'un...  
><strong>Petit mot de l'auteure :<strong> Alors. Le début de cette fiction nous ramène au sixième tome de Harry Potter, _Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé_. Ne soyez donc pas surpris d'y retrouver quelques évènements marquants, film et livre confondus ! ;D Bonne lecture et merci à tous pour vos reviews ! ^^

**1. Complots, Marque et Farces.**

Le soir était rapidement tombé sur l'Impasse du Tisseur. Assis au salon, Severus et moi étions tout deux concentrés sur un livre, d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce. De temps à autre, il nous arrivait d'échanger, rien de bien intéressant, toutefois. Quelques remarques. Quelques commentaires... Il y avait déjà quelques temps que nous y étions - la fatigue commençait à m'enivrer l'esprit, mesquine.

- Je monte, informai-je mon géniteur tout en réprimant un bâillement. Bonne nuit, Severus.

J'abandonnai mon livre sur la seconde place inhabitée du canapé, m'étirai et me levai à la manière d'un chat engourdi. Entretemps, mon père me renvoya mes voeux, d'une voix presque éteinte.

- Bonne nuit, Zya.

Je trottinai jusqu'aux premières marches de l'escalier puis, cessai de bouger. Le cou dévissé, je lançai un dernier regard à Severus afin de m'assurer qu'il ne changerait pas d'avis en ce qui concernait son mutisme. Il ne leva point les yeux de son bouquin. Je montai.

~oOo~

Une pâle lueur matinale filtrait de par ma fenêtre ouverte. Mes rideaux, tout grand écartés, ne barraient point l'accès à la luminosité de l'aube, qui me tira du sommeil. Heureusement, nôtre quartier ne croulait pas sous les chants d'oiseaux, ces derniers préférant hautement les toits et arbres des maisonnées plus enrichies.

Quelque part en bas, un bruit attira mon attention. Captée, je me défis de mes draps et me levai, marchant à pas de loup jusqu'à ma porte entrouverte. Queudver passa en catastrophe, je sursautai. Ce dernier avait résidé avec nous une partie de l'été, du petit matin jusqu'au coucher du soleil, sous ordre de Lord Voldemort lui-même. La quiétude et le silence qui nous faisait office de caractère, à mon père et à moi-même, avait tendance à gommer de ma mémoire la présence diurne de Peter Pettigrow... En un hoquet de stupeur, je reculai d'un pas et soufflai, avant de reprendre où j'en étais. Le bruit ne provenait pas de l'étage, j'en étais certaine. Je me re-concentrai, bornée à savoir quelles agitations se proliféraient en ma maison.

Un rire, probablement à gorge déployée, émana des structures, dépassant la limite que constituait le plancher du couloir. _Ce_ rire... Il faisait partie de ces rires peu communs, typés, ces rires que l'on entend dans les pièces de théâtre, les rires méchants et sadiques que l'on imagine dépasser les lèvres du plus vil des êtres existants. Il s'agissait d'un rire que je connaissais. Tantôt, il me faisait peur. Tantôt, il m'entêtait à me démener, à le briser. Le rire de Bellatrix Lestrange. Hésitante, je passai près de retourner me coucher, faisant mine de rien, effaçant de mon esprit le souvenir de ce rire particulier... Mais la curiosité, vicieuse, l'emporta sur ma raison. Je poussai sur ma porte, me rendit sans faire de bruit - ou du moins, je l'espérais - à l'escalier. D'en haut, je pouvais apercevoir une partie de Narcissa Malfoy, les jambes de mon père et le dos de Bellatrix dont les cheveux frisés caressaient les courbes.

- N'oublie pas ! siffla cette dernière, entre rire et reproche. Si tu le violes, tu péris, Rogue !

Son rire repris. Outrée, je descendis lourdement les marches, oubliant toutes notions de subtilité. Entre les Lestrange et les Rogue, rien n'avait jamais été simple ou harmonieux. Premièrement parce que nous autres, placides, logiques et discrets détestions les gens surexcités, aboyants et agressifs tels qu'eux. Enfin... tels qu'_elle_. En attrait à son mari, je ne lui avais que trop peu parlé pour en soutirer jugement équitable. Ladite Mangemort se tourna, en tout synchronisme avec les deux autres partisans présents, afin de m'aviser. Débouchant au salon, je m'aperçus que les deux invitées de mon père étaient prêtes à partir - je venais de déranger la période des adieux. Coupable, je cherchai le regard de Severus - ce dernier, sombre et fermé, ne m'intima rien de particulier. De mon propre chef, je me fis petite et silencieuse, m'asseyant à la place même où j'avais parcouru les pages de mon livre, quelques heures plus tôt. Bellatrix ouvrit la porte à la volée, jetant un dernier regard par dessus son épaule. Son champ visuel fut circulaire, puis, s'arrêta sur moi. Je déglutis face à l'intensité qu'elle y vouait et baissai les yeux, résignée. Je crus l'entendre réprimer un petit rire satisfait, puis, elle s'engouffra dans la lumière grise d'un matin pluvieux. Narcissa, quant à elle, remercia mon père chaleureusement, tamponna le coin de son œil droit et suivit sa sœur d'un pas hésitant. Severus claqua la porte derrière elles.

- Qu'est-ce que...

- Plus tard, me coupa t-il, peu amène.

Piquée, je repris la direction de ma chambre, tout en m'appliquant afin de bien le foudroyer du regard. Mon père ne cilla point.

~oOo~

Lorsque je m'éveillai, plus tard, mes draps étaient complètement sans dessus dessous. Seul mon oreiller était bien en place sous ma tête, comme il se doit. Hébétée, je constatai en retard que je m'étais endormie, un peu après être remontée à ma chambre et avoir fermé brusquement mes rideaux, poussée par une colère stupide...

Quelle heure pouvait-il bien être ? Aucune idée. Les indices matinaux ne pouvant me rejoindre - gracieuseté de Severus Rogue et ces goûts décoratifs portés sur les nuances sombres - je dus me lever pour aller vérifier. En bas, tout était calme. Les rideaux étaient tirés, quelques livres étaient épars sur le plancher et deux valises gonflées à bloc traînaient dans le salon. Aucunes traces de «_la chauve-souris_». Je souris, profitant des quelques minutes de solitude qui m'avaient été accordées par je ne sais quel enchantement, en oubliant de prendre compte de l'heure qu'il était...

Comme dit plus tôt, Severus Rogue est un bon père. Il est assez stricte, n'en laisse pas passer gros mais fait toujours de son mieux afin de me procurer n'importe quel objet ou adjuvant susceptible de m'aider à m'engager sur _le droit chemin_. Bien sûr, ma folie du mois de juillet n'était pas très étoffée pour _le droit chemin_ mais cette déviation n'était autre qu'un petit coup de pouce. Me soumettre à Voldemort, en tenant compte de mes origines et de mes aspirations, était la meilleure des choses à faire. Élément déclencheur, mon songe porta la Marque des Ténèbres à se faire sentir. Parfois, j'avais l'impression que cette brûlure était _vivante_. Chaque fois que j'y pensais, dégagée, elle picotait, pinçait, à la manière d'un enfant tirant sur les jupes de sa mère pour décrocher son attention. Puis, lorsque je relevais ma manche, l'observait quelques temps et réfléchissait à mes actes, elle redevenait une simple Marque, dépourvue de _personnalité_. Afin de recouvrir cette dernière, du moins jusqu'à ce que je n'apprenne à placer judicieusement mes manches pour la cacher entièrement, Severus m'avait intimé de la bander, enserrant étroitement mon bras dans un enchaînement de coton. En général, ce petit plus ne m'aurait guère dérangée. Oh, peut-être ma paresse naturelle m'aurait-elle fait grincer des dents lorsque serait venu le temps de changer le bandage, mais cela aurait été le pire des agacements. Néanmoins, la situation était toute autre - l'été avait battu son plein, la Marque brûlé, les bandages avaient serrés et grattés comme jamais. La chaleur m'avait prise d'assaut. Littéralement.

Je chassai mes pensées d'un revers de la main, dégrafant les pans de tissu qui recouvrait ladite Marque tout en prenant place sur l'un des fauteuils miteux du living room. Récemment autorisée à faire de la magie en l'honneur de mes dix-sept années de vie, je ne me coltinai pas la tâche de rappliquer de nouvelles bandes, remettant tout ceci à plus tard. Ma baguette en main, il me serait bien plus rapide et jouissif de marmonner une formule toute simple et de voir ma momification se refaire d'elle-même. En ce même esprit paresseux, je restai sur place et feuilletai quelques des ouvrages délaissés, me demandant ce que pouvait bien fabriquer mon père avec ses valises...

Alazya... Stupide de chez _Stupide_ ! La rentrée ! Comment avais-je pus oublier un tel évènement ? Momentanément affolée, je me relevai parcourant le peu d'espace qui séparait de salon de la cuisine en battant des bras comme une idiote. Puis, reprenant le contrôle du fort et une maîtrise de soi qui était de famille, je me statufiai, ne laissant que mes yeux parcourir la pièce grisante. Sur la table, bien en vue par dessus mes manuels scolaires (quoi ? mes manuels ?), traînait un fragment de parchemin déchiré à la hâte.

_Zya,_

_J'ai pris la liberté de recueillir les documents et effets nécessaires à ta rentrée scolaire, simple mesure de certitude. Je t'ai tout de même laissé, dans l'enveloppe ci-dessous..._

Je cherchai ladite enveloppe des yeux - en évidence, sur le_ Livre des Sorts et Enchantement niveau Sept_ - puis, repris ma lecture.

_... une somme qui je l'espère, te suffira dans ta quête de vêtements et autres trucs inutiles dont s'arment les représentantes de la gente féminine adolescente de nos jours._

Pourquoi était-il toujours aussi formel ? Cette question me taraudait, chaque fois qu'il m'adressait ce genre de message indirect. Me prenait-il pour quelqu'un de _si _important, ou n'était-ce que la preuve de longues années à cotôyer et informer Lord Voldemort ?

_Bonne «virée» sur le Chemin de Traverse. Bien sûr, il est tout indiqué que tu n'entreras pas dans la boutique Weasley après ce qui c'est passé l'année dernière avec le Professeur Ombrage, n'est-ce pas ?_

_P.S. Je me suis également octroyé le droit de balancer tes cochonneries dans tes valises.  
>P.P.S. Ce regard ne sert à rien, je ne suis pas là pour en témoigner.<em>

_Severus._

Toujours identique à lui même. Je ronchonnai au passage du «P.P.S.». Sa lucidité et précision ne quittaient jamais ses paroles, même lorsquelles étaient manuscrites. Je détestais qu'il appelle mes effets «des cochonneries». Bien sûr, je ne pouvais nier le fait que j'avais tendance à ramasser n'importe quoi et de le garder en sachant pertinemment que cette trouvaille ne bénéficierait jamais d'une utilité, mais... Tout ce qui me tenait à coeur de méritait pas d'être appelé «des cochonneries».  
>Heureusement Severus et moi n'étions pas du genre à nous disputer pour des bagatelles. Le fait que j'insulte ses livres et ses bocaux douteux afin de protéger mes trucs n'occasionnait donc que de courtes périodes de froideur, bien vite enterrées par l'un de nos commentaires teintés du même sarcasme éreintant.<p>

Filant me changer, j'envoyai valser cet avis sous mon lit, rapatriai quelques «cochonneries» que mon géniteur avait laissé derrière et ramassai ma baguette. Me souvenant des bandelettes délaissées quelque part dans les méandres du salon, je pointai cette dernière sur mon avant-bras, manche relevée.

- _Ferula_, intimai-je.

Un nouveau bandage, sans défauts, se forma autour de la Marque des Ténèbres.

~oOo~

Le Poudlard Express serait mis en marche dans quatre heures à peine. C'était suffisant pour me taper une petite virée, certes. Le problème était l'importance de la population magique. Tout autour de moi, bordant les rues et les entrées de magasins, des étudiants de Poudlard et leurs parents, Moldus ou Sorciers, terminaient leurs achats en toute hâte. Quelques paquets en main - contenant surplus, vêtements et quelques bouquins achetés au rabais - je me devais de faire preuve d'un contrôle suraigu afin de lutter contre l'envie d'expulser les pauvres qui me heurtaient, pressés et jubilants. Le poids de ma baguette à mes cotés me titillait - il serait si simple et rapide de la sortir et de balancer un sort qui creuserait un espace suffisant pour me laisser respirer et bouger à mon aise...

Le soleil était cuisant, radieux. Une matinée parfaite, suite à quelques heures de pluie. Pourquoi, hein ? Était-ce une simple allée de la nature, ou une fatalité ? Était-il donc nécessaire qu'année après année, le Chemin de Traverse soit aussi rayonnant et chaleureux ? Et les gens sombres et placides, qu'en faisaient-ils ? Je soupirai. Étouffée, je me frayai un passage entre la masse humaine et m'écartai de l'allée centrale, passant tout près de l'Allée des Embrumes. Le panneau visé à diriger ses visiteurs, bien droit, projetait une ombre déformée sur le sol de pierre. Je m'accoudai à l'un des murs formant l'intersection entre cette Allée et le reste du Chemin, posai mes paquets et soufflai, prenant garde à ce que personne n'ait la brillante idée de me voler en plaquant ma jambe à mes effets.

- Plus vite, Drago. Ne perdons pas de temps, intima une voix féminine que je reconnus pour l'avoir entendue, plus tôt, dans mon salon.

Narcissa Malfoy et son fils, à l'aube de sa sixième année, marchaient d'un pas pressé vers ladite Allée, cherchant manifestement à ne pas trop attirer l'attention. Pour ma part, c'était fichu. Heureusement, peu de gens ne s'attardaient à contempler ce qu'il y avait au second plan - tous étaient obnubilés par la rentrée à venir. Le duo blond déboucha à ma hauteur, sans crier gare.

- Bonjour, Alazya.

- Bonjour, Mrs. Malfoy, lui rendis-je son hommage, amusée.

Drago, au moment même ou nos regards s'étaient croisés, me défiait et me sommait d'un air de pitié de retenir sa mère afin qu'il puisse s'éclipser. Malheureusement, défier l'autorité parentale était un point des plus importants parmi ceux de ma trop longue liste étiquetée «_Choses à ne pas faire à moins de vouloir passer un vilain quart d'heure_». Je le saluai donc à mon tour, m'excusai et repris mes paquets, attendant tout de même qu'ils aient procédé avant de replonger parmi l'océan de Gryffondor, Serpentard, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et adultes...

Il y avait quelques minutes que j'hésitais, paquets contre les côtes, à savoir si oui ou non, j'entrerais dans la boutique Weasley. Je sais, je sais, ma liste. Mais... Puisqu'il ne s'agissait que d'une question et non d'un ordre, je pouvais bien me permettre d'écarteler ces écrits, n'est-ce pas ? De plus, la curiosité sans le coté défaut était très pratique. Comment se défendre et s'instruire si personne ne brave sa curiosité et se renseigne sur le danger à affronter ? J'écartai le rideau de cheveux noirs qui me tombaient sur les yeux, longues mèches raides et lisses. Mes yeux, d'un brun chaud presque aussi noir que mes cheveux, embrasèrent l'espace. Évidemment, mon père n'était pas aux alentours, sans doute déjà quelque part dans le château de Poudlard. De mes débuts scolaires jusqu'à l'avènement de ma cinquième année, je l'avais suivi, débarquant à l'école quelques heures avant tout le monde, profitant de l'espace pour ranger mes effets. À tout ceux qui osaient me demander comment je faisais pour être aussi prévoyante et de bonne heure, je répondais qu'Alazya _Reynolds_ - le nom que l'on m'a collé pour éviter que l'on se moque de moi - habitait au loin et qu'elle voyageait d'une façon bien à elle, particulière et secrète. Suscitant le mystère, tous se taisaient pour réfléchir et me fichaient la paix. Or, un peu avant ma cinquième, Severus m'avait permis de prendre le train avec les autres, jugeant qu'il pouvait bien me faire confiance. À cette mention, j'avais pratiquement sauté de joie. De nos jours, je le regrette amèrement. Mais quelle adolescente de dix-sept ans demande à son père - qu'elle a respectueusement et étrangement toujours appelé par son prénom sous ordre de ce dernier - de l'emmener avec elle, de guider ses pas ? Aucune, justement.

Les clochettes de la boutique tintèrent bruyamment, à croire qu'il s'agissait plus d'un concert que d'un avertissement. Bien sûr, même _l'effarante subtilité_ de ces trucs n'était pas comparable avec le boucan qui régnait dans le magasin, chargé à bloc d'étudiants qui testaient, épiaient et tentaient même de voler certains articles. En admirant de plus près l'étalage de produits farceurs, j'eus l'impression que ma mâchoire allait se décrocher, filant à toute vitesse vers le sol. Incroyable. Merveilleux. Wow...  
>Sans perdre un instant, je traversai les quelques allées désertes, m'amusant devant les drôles de mentions imprimées sur les paquets. À temps, je m'arrêtais, lisais les composantes ou les effets de certains produits, en arrivant très vite à devoir m'empêcher de rire à gorge déployée. Certes, je n'allais en aucuns cas me procurer de telles «cochonneries» au risque d'être découverte en désobéissement total. Non non, cela n'est pas de la peur, mais de la prévention. Histoire d'éviter un froid implacable entre mon père et moi.<p>

- Hé ! s'exclama une voix masculine et amusée en provenance de mon dos.

Je tressaillis, reposai la petite boîte orangée que j'avais décrochée à sa place, et me retournai vivement, mes cheveux noirs me claquant les omoplates. Un jeune homme aux cheveux roux se dressait devant moi, drôlement habillé, un large sourire aux lèvres. Grand, les yeux pétillants de malice et un double très convainquant à quelques pas, occupé à servir d'autres clients potentiels. Fred ou George Weasley. Je calquai bêtement mes traits aux siens, souriant avec moins de chaleur, toutefois.

- Ah, ce produit là, il est de ma création. Certes, Fred m'a légèrement aidé à le peaufiner, mais j'ai fais le plus gros du travail sur ces petites boîtes si curieuses.

Mon sourire se fana et l'un de mes sourcils s'arqua, me parant d'un air sarcastique et moqueur.

- Ah, vraiment ? répliquai-je, consciente que cette conversation n'avait autre effet que de me retarder considérablement.

- Sûr ! Entre nous, ça parait, non ?

- Et qu'est-ce qui est supposé paraître ? questionnai-je, appliquée à ne pas crouler de rire sous son air mystérieux et plaisantin à la fois.

- Que je suis plus beau, plus fort, plus retors et plus créatif que mon frère, voyons ! Allez, admets et je te laisse trois de ces petites boîtes gratuitement !

Mon sourire revint, menaçant. S'il poussait ne serait-ce qu'un peu plus, je craquerais, m'abandonnant à rire comme une idiote sur des sujets forts inutiles. De plus, la tentation de le contredire en l'espoir de voir son expression fière se ratatiner me brûlait les lèvres, capricieuse. Je refermai ma main sur une petite boule ronde et dorée qui trônait à même le présentoir où résidaient les boîtes et m'y concentrai à demi, tentant d'éviter les paroles fort marrantes du propriétaire.

- Bon... Une autre à mettre dans la liste des fans de Fred ! La prochaine, elle est à moi ! tonna t-il, théâtral.

- D'accord, fis-je en raccrochant la boule à son support. Tu es le plus amusant, intéressant et ce que tu voudras des deux (_et tiens, Severus ! Trois autres cochonneries !_).Maintenant, je dois y aller.

Mon ton que j'avais souhaité sérieux s'était avéré plus flageolant et rieur qu'autre chose. Mon interlocuteur posa trois petites boîtes orangées par dessus la pile de paquets que je tenais déjà, m'adressa un clin d'œil. Perplexe, je l'interrogeai au sujet du produit, dont je n'étais guère parvenue à saisir l'usage exact :

- À quoi servent-elles, au fait ?

- Oh, t'en fais pas pour ça. Quand le moment sera venu pour toi de t'en servir, tu le sauras.

Méditant sur cette révélation aux assonances mystiques, je me frayai une chemin vers la porte d'entrée, ayant pour tout autre loisir la conservation de l'équilibre de mes achats. Weasley me talonnait, peu subtil en comparaison à mon allure fantomatique. Je me retournai, plaquant mon dos à la porte afin de sortir.

- Merci, et à la prochaine, ma belle !

- C'est rien. En passant, éludai-je en pointant la plaque sur lequel son nom était inscrit, on ne me la fait pas, la blague du remplaçant,_ Fred_.

Souriante et me jurant de ne rien laisser paraître de mon aventure dans cette boutique, je filai vers la gare King's Cross, gommant déjà de ma mémoire les évènements récents.

**1. Complots, Marque et Farces.**

Voilà qui est fait. Retour à Poudlard dans le prochain chapitre, une installation un peu plus mouvementée que prévue... xD**  
><strong>Alors ? On aime ? On déteste ?**  
><strong>À vous de le dire ;D**  
><strong>


	3. Aïe et Wow, ça rime ?

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter appartient à JKR.  
><strong>Rating :<strong> T pour l'instant !  
><strong>Résumé :<strong> Être la fille de Severus Rogue, c'est comment ? Hm... Pas si mal. Être la fille de Severus Rogue, aimer un Gryffondor et balancer entre deux camps, c'est comment ? ... Achevez-moi, quelqu'un...  
><strong>Petit mot de l'auteure :<strong> Resalut *w* ! Quoi de neuf dans cette _cochonnerie_ ? Un voyage en train, une arrivée à Poudlard, très mouvementés... et un petit accès de rage pour Severus x)

**2. Aïe et Wow, ça rime ?**

Drago Malfoy. Assis en face de moi aux cotés de Pansy Parkinson, il semblait plus arrogant que jamais. Blaise Zabini, assis à ma gauche, et lui-même, s'amusaient à projeter tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire en tant que préfets. À temps, Malfoy rappelait à Zabini que lui seul était préfet, et donc, le seul à pouvoir profiter de ce statut si libertin. La bouche du Serpentard recalé se tordait alors en un rictus affecté et boudeur, que j'appréciais bien. Il était juste drôle de voir cet être vantard se faire fermer le clapet. Malheureusement, cette fermeture n'était jamais permanente. Bientôt, à l'opposé de se vendre auprès de Drago, il tenta de le faire... auprès de moi. Il se retourna, ses cheveux et ses yeux luisant sous une quelconque forme de lumière que je ne dépistais nulle part.

- Tu sais, ma mère est une sorcière de renom. Reconnue pour sa beauté plus exactement.

J'arquai un sourcil, tandis que les regards du compartiment se retournèrent vers nous - ceci incluant Crabbe, Goyle et quelques autres crapets du même genre. Je me reculai, me pressant contre la fenêtre, et éludai d'un ton faussement innocent :

- Ta mère... La dame qui a eu sept maris décédés étrangement ?

Une symphonie de rires ébranla nôtre part du train, et Zabini sembla rétrécir considérablement. Devant moi, les yeux de Malfoy brillaient - ceux de Pansy menaçaient de me désintégrer sur place. Je haussai les épaules et repris mon livre, que j'avais calé entre ma hanche et la paroi métallique. Le vantard à mes cotés tenta de se dégager des moqueries de la section, sans succès. Soudainement, le silence ce fit, et quelques des primates verts et argents sifflèrent. Curieuse, je relevai la tête, quittant mon troisième chapitre.

Une jeune fille, sans doute en troisième année, s'engouffra parmi le compartiment, filant vers Zabini, le rouge aux joues. La petite lui tendit fièrement un rouleau de parchemin, qu'il saisit et lança sur le coté, sans prêter la moindre attention ou au message ou à mon existence. Je serrai les dents, tandis qu'il se moquait ;

- Une lettre d'amour, encore ? Pitié beauté, fit Zabini d'un ton évident et comédien en attrapant le poignet de la jeune étudiante, c'est ma troisième, aujourd'hui. Va la livrer à Harry Potter !

La troisième année se dégagea, plus rouge que rouge, et sortit de la section en trébuchant presque. Une nouvelle vague de rire voyagea parmi nous, rires auxquels je ne participai point. C'était méchant, tout simplement méchant, et cela n'avait pas lieu d'être. Je reposai mes yeux sur mon livre, quittant la bande de Serpentard afin de me loger là où seuls les vrais héros se vantaient. Le parchemin roulé de Zabini roulait entre nous, m'assenant de temps à autre de minimes coups à la cuisse. N'y prêtant plus attention, je sursautai lorsqu'une main entreprenante et déplacée m'enserra la jambe, chaude. Mon livre piqua vers mes genoux, abandonné d'une main qui trouva fort aisément sa place sur la joue de Zabini. La puissance de la gifle sembla résonner à travers l'espace restreint, et Malfoy éclata de rire.

- C'est donc comme ça que tu t'attires de nouvelles conquêtes, Zabini ?

- Ferme là un peu, Malfoy. À ce que je sache, personne ne veut de toi !

Blaise Zabini se détourna, avisant Pansy, répugné.

- ... Enfin, personne d'intéressant, conclut-il.

L'interpellé me transperça du regard, furieux, honteux et outré. Je lui rendis sa fixation à la mort, plongeai parmi les secondes ou les minutes in-calculées. Nous restâmes ainsi à nous défier longuement, puis, il s'étira, se leva, m'adressa un clin d'œil et sortit en toute hâte du wagon. Je grinçai des dents, toujours sous le choc. Pansy Parkinson, quant à elle, laissa un grognement sonore s'envoler et s'amusa à ratatiner une boîte de Dragées que je ne l'avais pas vu tirer de ses effets. Sale enfoiré... Comment Rogue réagirait-il, en apprenant que non seulement, Zabini s'attire des conquêtes, mais qu'en plus, sa fille étaient l'une des victimes planifiées ? Je retins un rire et replongeai parmi mes pages. Pour de bon, cette fois.

~oOo~

Après divers vrombissements et tremblements secs, le Poudlard Express, serpent de métal endormi, cessa tout mouvement. Blaise était revenu quelques heures plus tôt, une ou deux pour être exacte. Le nouveau professeur, Slughorn, l'avait invité à se joindre à ses festivités en l'honneur du talent et de la grandeur. Comme si Zabini n'était pas assez vantard comme cela, il fallait qu'un ancien retraité ne l'encourage à s'afficher. Pire encore, il était revenu s'installer d'une démarche imposante, bombant le torse, posant à tout va. En d'autres termes, il se pavanait sous les yeux des quelques idiotes qui s'amusèrent à le regarder, l'encourageant _encore plus_. Lorsque je me levai, ce dernier toujours assis près de moi fit de même, posément, roulant ses muscles comme un chat qui s'étire, soupirant doucement. Ce murmure d'air se voulait sensuel, et si j'ose sexy. Il ne l'était pas du tout. Juste agaçant, comme la totalité de la personne à qui j'avais affaire. Heureusement, son âge et sa scolarité ne ferait pas en sorte de nous réunir en cours. Merci Merlin. Si je le pouvais, j'en embrasserais Dumbledore... Ou, peut-être pas, à bien y penser...

L'air de l'extérieur était frais. Derrière mon dos, les plaintes éreintantes de Parkinson et sa petite troupe de filles me picoraient les oreilles.

- Il ne pouvait pas venir, répéta Pansy d'une voix déçue pour la énième fois depuis nôtre sortie du train et ses retrouvailles. Il avait quelques petites choses à régler.

Et pour la je-ne-sais-plus-combien-tième fois depuis le début, les trois filles à sa suite gloussèrent bruyamment, s'interrogeant sur les motifs de sa désertion. Habituée au manège, j'entrevis la destructrice et possessive Pansy leur répéter qu'il était _à elle_, ce qu'elle fit dans la seconde, suite de quoi, les trois adolescentes échaudées stoppèrent net de se faire entendre. Oh, il ne faut pas s'inquiéter. Elles allaient recommencer...

Les calèches ensorcelées nous attendaient, enlignées symétriquement, comme à leur habitude. Espérant enfin pouvoir échapper à Pansy et ses commères, je me ruai vers l'une d'elle, qui s'apprêtait à partir et clamait un dernier passager. Prête à tout pour échapper aux jubilations et rétorques jalouses, je grimpai dans cette dernière, m'apercevant quelques secondes trop tard de mon erreur... Blaise Zabini, assis en face, m'accueillit d'un coup d'œil moindrement suggestif. Parallèlement, un vent froid s'éleva, me faisant frissonner - j'osais encore espérer qu'il ne se croit pas déclencheur de ces soubresauts...

Eeh oui. Il se croyait déclencheur de mes frissons. Bravo, stupide vent d'Écosse. Maintenant, j'avais un vantard qui, soit dit en passant, était sûr de me réduire complètement à son charme selon moi inexistant, aux trousses. Je penchai la tête et regardai mes pieds, plus intéressants que lui, ne me gênant pas pour frissoner d'avantage. Un peu plus tard, je fis semblant de claquer des dents, histoire de faire comprendre à ce cher Serpentard que j'avais froid. Quand le destin s'acharne, vraiment, on n'y peut rien. Lorsque nous descendîmes tous, et que j'empruntai le chemin le plus court et rapide vers Poudlard, je crus enfin que Zabini m'avait foutu la paix, l'ayant entendu converser avec d'autres étudiants... Mais non ! À peine une minute après le départ de l'attelage, il était à ma droite en train de se vanter et de babiller sur ses origines magnifiques, ses résultats en métamorphose et en potions - alors là, vraiment, s'il croyait m'impressionner, c'était raté. Je n'habitais pas avec le Maître des potions en personne... Un nouveau frisson me vrilla l'étendue du dos, chose que ses yeux de vipère ne manquèrent pas de remarquer.

- Tiens, fit-il tout sourire en défaisant la fermeture éclair de sa veste.

Il la passa négligemment par-dessus ma robe, me frottant maladroitement les épaules de ses mains.

- Comme ça, tu gèles plus.

- Non merci, lâchai-je en retirant son vêtement. Le château est à quelques minutes d'ici.

Façon quand même discrète de détourner ses intentions... Bien qu'il n'acceptât point la défaite, et repoussa ma main qui lui tendait sa veste d'un geste décidé.

- Allez ma belle ! Comme ça, tu te souviendras de ce que je peux faire pour te réchauffer un peu...

À l'instar de cet après-midi, Zabini reçut une gifle phénoménale de ma part. Non mais ! Pour qui se prenait-il ? Fils ou pas de Sang-Pur mais d'une mère incroyablement belle - selon ses dires - cela ne justifiait pas qu'il ait le droit de me toucher et de me parler de la sorte. Frustrée, je hurlai :

- Ne t'avises plus jamais de me parler de la sorte, de me toucher ou de respirer à mes cotés, c'est clair ?

Amusé de ma réaction en une image parfaite du connard typique, il plaqua une main sur sa joue et s'approcha un peu plus de moi, me poussant à cesser de marcher. Immobile, je le vis sourire de toutes ses dents, l'œil luisant malgré les ténèbres de cette soirée de septembre.

~oOo~

La Grande Salle était bien éclairée, la voûte renvoyant nôtre délicate soirée. Les repas, copieux, ne réussissaient pas à me faire démordre de ma surprise. Et pourtant... Pilons de poulet, ragoûts divers, pâtés et autres plats d'ici et d'ailleurs s'étalaient à nôtre table. Gryffondor, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et les miens, enjoués, surexcités. À mes cotés, Drago Malfoy et Rigelda Hammersmith, une élève de première année tout juste confiée à Serpentard qui gloussait et rien des conneries que faisaient Crabbe et Goyle en face de nous. Apparemment, Drago et moi étions les seuls à ne pas se réjouir de l'ambiance générale.

Horace Slughorn. Enseignant de potions. Remplaçant de mon père. Après quinze ans. Quinze longues années passées à quémander le poste de Défense contre les forces du Mal, et enfin, il le décrochait. J'étais outrée, dépassée et frustrée. Non, il ne s'agit pas là d'égoïsme mais de mauvaise foi. Il aurait pu m'en parler, non ? Après avoir passé le clair de l'été à discuter de tout et de rien - surtout de mon état, à vrai dire - il allait tenter de me faire croire que cela lui avait échappé ? Impossible, voilà. Et pourquoi ce murmure de conteste général ? Tous, à l'exception des Serpentard, avaient hué la nouvelle comme s'il s'agissait de la mort d'Albus Dumbledore, ou de la fermeture d'Honeydukes... Quoique la mort et la fermeture ne s'équivalaient pas vraiment - le magasin était loin de tirer à la fin de ses affaires, tandis que le Directeur semblait approcher de sa fin un peu plus chaque fois qu'une nouvelle année commençait à Poudlard. En sept ans, je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi fatigué que ce soir. L'une de ses mains, noircies, tremblaient sous le moindre effort qu'il fournissait. Étrange, inexplicable. Jamais je n'avais entendu parler ou entrevu d'ouvrages traitant sur de tels phénomènes dégradants.

- Rogue, enseignant de Défense... on va pouvoir se la couler douce, cette année, chuchotait Malfoy, penché sur la table.

- Nan, j'crois pas. L'est quand même le professeur le plus chiant de tout Poudlard. Il donne des devoirs monstres, répondit Pansy d'un ton ironique et caressant à la fois.

- Tiens tiens... Je ne me suis jamais senti forcé d'emplir des travaux monstres, pourtant...

- Ouais, on sait tous pourquoi ; il t'adore, minauda t-elle sur un ton envieux et exaspéré.

Le blondinet, par contre, fit la grimace. Mes sourcils se froncèrent. Malfoy n'était-il pas le genre de gamin à apprécier que l'on vante et reconnaisse ses mérites et accomplissements ? Bon d'accord, ce n'était encore que l'affection d'un enseignant, mais... ce qu'on m'avait dit de lui et la mine qu'il affichait, semblable à celle que l'on ferait si on venait tout juste d'avaler le plus amer des médicaments, ne concordaient pas réellement. Bref. Je me rappliquai à l'écoute de la conversation, jouant avec le bout de mes ustensiles.

- ... pas l'impression qu'il m'appréciera autant cette année, conclut Malfoy, grisé.

- Ah bon, pourquoi ça ? On joue au vilain garçon, Drago ? roucoula Pansy, toujours aussi désespérée sur le plan drague...

Ce dernier soupira, visiblement irrité. Elle ne comprenait rien. Il voulait la paix, tout le monde l'aurait vu - épaules voûtées, sourcils froncés, mains crispées sur ses couverts. Parlant de la table, tout fut bien vite remplacé - je vis tristement disparaître ce qui restait de mon poulet et mon assiette se récurer d'elle même. Bientôt, puddings, crèmes, sorbets, gâteaux, confiseries et autres desserts apparurent. La masse d'adolescents poussa une exclamation surprise ou ravie. Rigelda sursauta, joyeuse, renversant le clair de son jus sur ma chemise. Le liquide glacé s'étendit sur ma peau, passant à travers le tissu léger. Je grimaçai de fureur et de stupeur mêlées.

- Personne ne t'a jamais parlé de ces desserts, toi ? s'exclama Malfoy qui venait de trouver parfait exutoire à son exaspération.

- Laisse. Je vais me changer, soupirai-je, peu amène d'être sauvée par quelqu'un d'autre ou d'attirer l'attention.

Ça, c'était raté. La majorité des visages présents se tournèrent en ma direction alors que j'enjambais le banc des Serpents en sens contraire et me sauvait à pas pressés vers la sortie, une tâche orangée dévorant mon haut. Les portes immenses à proximité, j'osai lancer un regard par dessus mon épaule - Slughorn et Hagrid discutaient, Rigelda était rouge pivoine et Rogue absent de mon champ de vision. Plus loin à la table des enseignants, peut-être ? Je ne pris pas le temps de vérifier et montai les escaliers quatre à quatre.

La Salle commune de Serpentard était toujours semblable à elle-même. Foncée, antique, verte et argentée. Toutes valises étudiantes incluant la mienne étaient posées sur le plancher de la salle, près de la cheminée d'où crépitaient des flammes d'un éclat royal. Les crics et les cracs qu'elles faisaient étaient rassurantes et confortables - je me laissai aller à les écouter bêtement, concentrée sur les bagages en quête des miens. Trois rangées de valises passées et toujours rien, je commençai à m'inquiéter. Derrière moi, des pas résonnèrent. Paniquée d'être «prise en faute» ou accusée de vol, je me redressai et me retournai, les mains derrière le dos. Ce n'était que Zabini.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, Zabini ? crachai-je.

- Et toi, Reynolds ? On pille, on vole ? Tu sais, si c'est de l'argent que tu veux, je peux t'en trouver...

Son ton suggestif et ses sourires en coin commençaient vraiment à me taper sur le système. Il s'approcha de moi, son sourire reluisant d'orangé dû aux flammes généreuses.

- J'ai pas besoin de ton argent, juste de ton départ.

Son expression changea - je me figeai. Ses traits étaient passés d'amusés à intenses en l'espace d'une seconde.

- Tu veux que je me casse, _Alazya Reynolds_ ?

Son ton caressant était brûlant, comme si ses mots se consumaient après formation. Mes traits, quant à eux, se tordaient sous le dégoût qui m'engloutissait de plus en plus.

- Et si j'avais pas envie de me casser, hein ? Si j'avais envie de rester près de toi ?

- Je te ferai partir, rétorquai-je, cynique.

À tâtons, je cherchai ma baguette. En dépit de sa position initiale, à mon coté, je ne la trouvai pas. Mon expression changea, effrayée un moment, puis, se reforma d'elle-même. Comme pour donner le change ou me jeter à terre, Blaise sembla le remarquer, puisqu'il fit quelques pas dans ma direction. Stupidement, je reculai, tirant sur ma manche gauche afin d'être certaine de ne pas m'attirer encore plus d'ennuis. Zabini me suivit jusqu'à ce que je cogne une série de valises et vacille dangereusement. Il saisit, bien sûr, l'occasion, m'attrapant par les bras et me plaquant au mur, mi-hésitant mi-sauvage.

- Tu vois Reynolds, personne ne peut me résister bien longtemps...

Son sourire fendit davantage son visage, puis ses lèvres s'écrasèrent sur les miennes, chaudes et exigeantes. Son poids s'écroula pratiquement sur le mien - je me retrouvai coincé entre Blaise et le mur. Ce dernier, quittant mes lèvres pour faire courir les siennes sur ma peau, serra sa main à ma gorge, l'emprisonnant fermement. Un grognement résigné monta de mes entrailles et je tentai sans succès de me libérer. Putain Zya, c'est pas être Mangemort, ça ! Malheureusement, fidèle ou infidèle à Lord Voldemort, cela ne m'arrangeait en rien en ce moment. La panique me gagna - plus je me débattais et plus le serpent de sixième resserrait sa prise. Je commençai à m'étouffer, lâchai un petit cri sourd - rien n'y fit. Les mouvements déstabilisants, forcenés et peu chastes de Zabini prirent en brusquerie - il s'attaquait désormais au premier bouton de ma chemise, passant plus près de la déchirer que de me l'enlever prestement. Ma tête bien pressée au mur, je regrettai de ne pas pouvoir le mordre violemment. Le second bouton suivit le premier, puis, nos lèvres se rencontrèrent a nouveau, d'un geste toujours aussi forcé. Je tentai de bouger, de le repousser tant bien que mal. Un résonnement lourd parcouru la pièce, figeant le tout sur place...

Le regard noir, les poings fermés et la démarche meurtrière, Severus Rogue fit irruption dans la pièce. Zabini se figea - son cou se dévissa lentement afin d'aviser l'air vengeur que lui adressait Severus. Je soupirai et me défit de son emprise dès que la peur et la surprise eurent effet sur la fermeté de mon assaillant.

- Sortez immédiatement de cette Salle Commune, murmura Rogue d'une voix mystérieusement voilée, résultat de sa patience et de sa fureur contrôlées.

- Je... je.. c'est pas ce que vous croyez ! plaida l'étudiant, saisi.

- SORTEZ ! hurla l'enseignant.

Je sursautai. Jamais je ne l'avais entendu crier si fort. Lorsque Blaise Zabini courut vers l'extérieur et referma derrière lui, il ferma les yeux et respira un grand coup. J'en profitai pour rattacher les boutons défaits de ma chemise désormais froissée d'une main tremblante et maladroite. Lorsque Severus ouvrit les yeux, quelques minutes plus tard, le noir incandescent de ses prunelles me scannait l'esprit.

- Je n'ai rien fait pour cela, tu le sais très bien, l'informai-je, claquante.

Il sembla plonger derechef dans les vagues d'une colère sourde, or, cela ne dura pas aussi longtemps que son précédent accès de rage.

- Que faisais-tu dans la Salle Commune des Serpentard, au lieu d'être à ta place, sagement assise sur ton banc à écouter et échanger avec les tiens ? m'interrogea t-il, le ton toujours aussi sec.

- Une petite idiote de première m'a renversé son jus dessus, je ne pouvais tout de même pas rester assise à rien faire !

- Et _Tergeo_, cela ne te tentait pas ? fit-il.

Conscient d'avoir touché une corde sensible, il poursuivit sur sa lancée, visant à me faire sortir de mes gonds, sans doute en quête de plus vastes explications :

- Faut-il que les adolescents de nos jours soient assez stupides pour oublier les Sortilèges de base... Mais je ne permettrai pas que ma fille, ma propre fille daigne me mentir au sujet de telles débauches ! Encore moins lorsqu'elle se sauve en rejetant la faute sur les étudiants de première année !

- Je n'ai rien fait pour ça ! Depuis ma montée dans le train cet imbécile de Zabini me reluque comme s'il attendait patiemment que je le traîne dans mon lit ! (mon ton baissa d'un cran, affecté par une vague de frissons dégoûtés qui me vrilla la peau) Mais je ne l'ai pas fait et il ne l'a pas pris.

Severus recula d'un pas et se croisa les bras, évaluant la situation. Fermé, il faisait silencieusement la part des choses tandis qu'ébranlée, je reprenais mon souffle et mes esprits les plus clairs. Les évènements repassèrent au ralenti sous mes yeux - horrifiée, j'étais tout simplement horrifiée. Comment avais-je pu être aussi stupide, aussi lente et aussi impuissante ? Repensant à ce qui aurait pu m'arriver, je tressaillis. Au diable les valises, me dis-je. Au diable la chemise souillée. J'allais devoir me calmer et trouver une façon de ne plus croiser le chemin de Zabini. Bien sûr, je ne donnais pas très cher de sa peau en ce moment, mais les chances de survie ne sont jamais très stables d'un cas à l'autre...

- Au fait, marmottai-je lorsque Severus laissa ses bras retomber, interdit, félicitations pour ta promotion. C'est super.

- Hmm, grommela t-il, la tête ailleurs.

**2. Aïe et Wow, ça rime ?**


End file.
